


Plan b

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cock Slut, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Groping, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shotacon, Stanleys A+ parenting, Stans a hung DILF, Stomach Bulge, Toddlercon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: Stan is a poor single father, trying to take care of his 3 year old son Georgie. He doesn’t want to go to plan b, but it’s the only option left.TWITTER: boatwhore1
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	1. Pained trust

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Lewdly Georgie book will still be on hiatus. I want to turn my ideas into books instead of into oneshots, however, I’m still taking in your ideas if you ever want to submit any! 
> 
> I’m still trying to post at least ONE more chapter on that book before I possibly discontinue it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan tries something new with Georgie, but it doesn’t go well

Stan was a good father, or, he saw himself as one. He never yelled at his son if he did something wrong. The man would just simply tell him to not do it, and why he shouldn’t do it incase he ever asked.

He loved his son, Georgie, more than anything. Ever since his wife died during child birth..he’s been attached to him. Stans always been protective of him, since he was all he had.

However, he loved him a little too much. The man would stare over his beautiful body every time he had to give the boy a bath. Feeling oh so tempted to devour his sweet virginity.

Georgie wasn’t a difficult child, he was well behaved and sweet. Somewhat like a daughter, Stan loved how adorably excited he got over anything. Like, going to the aquarium..or just simply getting to eat dinner.

That’s is, if..he could afford it.

They were poor at the moment, Stan worked only one job and it didn’t pay well. Most of the time he had to feed his sweet boy bread despite him wanting to give Georgie something else.

Georgie couldn’t talk much either. Still learning from his dad since he can’t afford to send him to school.

His first plan on trying to make more money was to get more jobs, but..then Stan worried about his baby boy.

What if someone took him while he was gone? Or..what if someone killed him?

No, he isn’t gonna risk that. He is NOT losing his baby. Ever..

Stan then had to make a plan b..which he also didn’t want to do.

Recently, he found a website that was full of..kids. Kids doing lewd things. There were so many that were Georgies age. Some were older, close to being 15 or maybe a little younger.

It was sickening, but..he had to make money off of something.

It first started out with him just groping Georgie, he wouldn’t show his face. Oh god..people on that website would go crazy over his face. So adorable and irresistible. He had most of his moms looks, he definitely had her body. 

The father would lay Georgie on the bed, then place the camera in a good angle where it didn’t show him or Georgie. Only his hands and Georgies body.

Stan would fondle and squeeze the boys ass, he would occasionally giggle and squirm while trying to stay still. “Daddy..tickles!” 

The man chuckled, he looked at his sweet boy nuzzling into his pillow. “That’s right, baby~ daddy’s happy that you’re enjoying this~” It was soft and warm in his big, cold hands.

Sometimes if he would keep groping him, it would soothe the boy to sleep. “You getting sleepy?” He giggled down at the sleepy toddler, smiling as Georgie nodded and could no longer keep his eyes open. He stopped, and shut the camera off. 

The videos would be around 2 to 3 minutes long, people loved them. Always commenting lewd things about what they would do to Georgie.

It made the father jealous, VERY jealous.

Georgie was his, no one else’s. He wanted to wait to when his sweet boy was older to ruin him. Wait..

Now that he thought about it..what WOULD Georgie look like when he was older?

Stan was in bed, holding Georgie close to keep him warm. It was night time now. He looked down at his sleeping baby, smiling softly.

He looks like his mom..he’s definitely gonna get more feminine once he’s older. With that body and face, it’s perfect. 

Oh god, he was getting hard at just the thought of fucking him. Stan wanted to do that so bad, he could if he wanted to right now. 

He jerked off every night, next to Georgie. Imagining what it would feel like to fuck his small mouth or his little ass that would eventually get bigger the more he got older.

It wasn’t till next month that Stan was getting sent money by the people who bought the videos, he charged 50$ each of the groping vids.

Georgie was now 4, getting beautiful by the minute.

Stan came in the house with an envelope full of money, he counted it and couldn’t be happier. It was enough to send Georgie to school, it was enough to get anything for him.

The man continued to sell those groping videos, feeling arousal and joy every time he got ready to film them. His sweet boy would giggle and squirm, now getting more talkative since he was able to send him to a good school to teach him.

“Ooh~! Your hands are cold daddy!” The boy would say, making soft noises of excitement and playfully wiggling his ass at his father. It’s gotten bigger lately, still small but..rounder, plump and definitely softer.

“Hehe~ are daddy’s colds hand making you feel good?~”

“Uh-Huh! I love you daddy!~” 

God, that melted his heart everytime. The first time he said it, which was yesterday, made him cry tears of joy. “Love you too, baby~” Stan paused the recording on the camera, just for a moment to kiss Georgies cheek before going back to groping him.

The groping turned into a technique to make Georgie fall asleep, it was the cutest thing to him.

Eventually, a year passed and Georgie was now five years old.

This day, would be the day he would try to take his virginity.

Stan had already set the camera in a different angle, his cock was out and ready for his boy. He curiously looked at it and then up at his dad.

“Daddy? Why’s your thingy bigger than mine?” 

He sounded..scared. Being only 5, his dads monster dick looked intimidating to him. “It’s because I’m older, babe~ you wanna give it some kisses? It likes you~”

He put the hard tip to Georgies soft pink lips, Stan looked down at him lovingly and lustfully.

Hesitantly, Georgie kissed it. Feeling it twitch. He rubbed the head with a fingertip before getting picked up. 

The boy was still scared of his dads cock, Stan noticed this and held him close. “Baby, don’t be scared~ I won’t let it hurt you, okay?” He rubbed his back, calming him down. 

Georgie kept looking down at it, seeing the veins pulse with impatience. “Okay..” he replied, now trusting his dad.

Stan sat on the bed, keeping Georgie in his lap. He grabbed a bottle of lube and poured it all over his cock to get it wet. It smelt like those cherry candies that Georgie got whenever he’s done good.

He let the top twitch against his boys hole, Georgie whimpered in fear as he felt it. “Daddy? I don’t think it-“

A loud, whimper of pain came out as his dad, who he loved and trusted so much, thrusted the head into him. Due to his thickness, it stretched him out in a painful way.

Georgie wasn’t much of a screamer when he was a baby, only whimperer. But immediately, Stan felt guilty and went back into dad mode. “Oh god, Georgie-“ Stan shut the camera off and pulled out, hugging his boy tightly.

Whimpering was heard from the boy as he tried to get out of his lap, his rear was hurting so much. The worried dad checked to see if he was bleeding, he wasn’t. “Oh, Georgie..I didn’t mean to!” 

Fuck, he felt so bad. He was so locked in to his arousal that he nearly raped his baby boy. It was a good thing he didn’t go any farther.

Stan rubbed his back, holding him close and comforting him. He never liked seeing him sad. It broke him to see him cry.

Through muffled sobs, Georgie said “You hurt me!” He whimpered shakily, trying to calm down but the pain down below was too much.

Stan felt even more guilty, he could see the genuine hurt in his tear filled eyes. He sighed sadly and wiped the tears off. “I..I know, sweetie..daddy didn’t mean to, you know that, right?” He asked him, in a slightly shaky voice, trying to not cry. 

Georgie went quiet, whimpering softly before nodding. Stan hugged him again, feeling a little better.

The boy still loved and trusted his dad, he sniffled softly as he held his hand. Giving it some squeezes to let him know that he was no longer upset.

The man soothed the boy by groping him, but making sure to be gentle and comforting. “Can daddy check your hole, baby? I need to make sure you aren’t bleeding.”

Georgie nodded, he got out of Stans lap and laid on his stomach. He spread open his ass cheeks a bit to show his twitching, pink hole.

Stan but his bottom lip, looking at it with a lust filled look. But his fatherly instincts ignored most of it, he placed a few kisses on his head down to his back and slowly to his sore hole.

“Can..can daddy stick some fingers in you baby? I’ll go slow, I promise~”

Georgie thought, and nodded again. He held onto a nearby pillow and started to relax as Stan grabbed the lube bottle and got his middle and index finger wet. 

“Maybe we can try letting you suck on my thingy..how does that sound?” 

“It smells like cherries..does it taste like cherries daddy?” The sweet boy joked, giggling as his father slowly rubbed his ticklish hole. It wasn’t sore anymore, but it was more sensitive now from his cock.

Stan smiled, feeling happy that his baby was now happy again. He kissed his one of his ass cheeks and slowly put his fingers in. “Maybe~ But it has special cream with it, I think you’ll love it~”

He enjoyed hearing quiet noises of enjoyment as he fingered Georgie, he felt so tight that it felt like a woman’s warm pussy waiting to be ruined.

“Next time, we’ll try putting my tongue in you~” Stan mumbled to him, smirking as he recorded the fingering. He held the camera in his hand.

When they were done, Georgie had unknowingly experienced his first orgasm. But due to not going through puberty yet. Stan spoiled his boy the whole night after he had uploaded the new footage, pricing it even higher.

He noticed he shown some of Georgies face, only his lips could be seen while he fingered him. But he didn’t mind.


	2. Worrisome father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan teaches Georgie on blowjobs, while still worrying and feeling guilty about what happened yesterday.
> 
> // So, the chapter looks weird for some reason? I usually space it out but Ao3 isn’t showing that? If it is please tell me

Yesterday was the first time that Stan had hurt his sweet boys feelings. He still felt so bad about it, he spoiled Georgie with ice cream and toys. Even though the boys said he wasn’t upset about it anymore.

“Daddyyy! I’m okay! I promise!” Georgie replied to his dad as he still kept insisting on checking his hole for the 6th time today.

“I know, sweetie, but I just wanna make sure..” Stan pouted and removed his hands off of Georgies jeans, moving them to his thighs. “Hey, you wanna try doing the thing we talked about yesterday?” 

At first, the 5 year old didn’t know what he was talking about. But then remembered. “Oh! Cherry thingy?” Georgie giggled as he got up and sat up, making those cute little excitement noises. 

The father nodded, and got ready to pull his monster cock out. It still smelling and tasting like cherries, Georgie paid on his stomach and began to give it a few kisses and squeezes. Stan soothingly rubbed his back, moaning quietly as he relaxed and let Georgie do whatever he wanted.

Georgie pulled off and noticed something clear leaking out of the tip, he licked it up and hummed at the slightly salty taste. His dads ‘thingy’ did taste like cherries, but the clear stuff didn’t taste like cream like his dad said it would. “Daddy! It doesn’t taste like cream!”

Stan looked at the boy, then at his dick. “Oh, that’s just the pre-load, hun~ if you keep playing with it cream will come out~”

“Ooh, okay!” Georgie giggled and went back to lightly sucking his dad off, humming at the sweet cherry taste. Not minding that the pre-load was going down his throat.

Stan moved his freehand to Georgies ass again, giving it some gentle squeezes before pulling his jeans down to put his fingers in him.

Like always, he was tight. And very warm. The boy didn’t flinch when they went in, since he’s been getting used to it. He pulled off of his dads cock and curiously began to fondle and squeeze his balls, “These are really heavy! Like rocks!” 

The man chuckled at his sweet boys innocence, he pushed his fingers a little deeper so he could relax them. But he had unknowingly started to rub against Georgies sweet spot.

In response to the high spark of ecstasy, Georgie gasped shakily and gripped onto Stans pants. Whimpering in enjoyment. Stan watched, blushing as his cock had gotten more hard at hearing it. 

Lust had now completely taken over him, Stan started to finger-fuck his boy while the other hand had gripped onto his hair and forced him back on his cock. Growling and moaning as he fingered his sweet spot.

“Oh fuck~ you like that, Georgie? You like how daddy’s finger-fucking you?” 

The boy squirmed, but not out of fear..he was actually enjoying this. He didn’t have any need to even suck on his dads thingy if he was gonna do this to him. Even though his throat was getting sore and it had a large bulge on it.

Stan groaned, and pulled his fingers out for a moment to spank him. He’s been pent up for so damn long since his wife died, he loved that he was finally able to get a good throatjob. “Damn, baby~ you like how I’m fucking your throat too?~” he asked in a dominant tone, thrusting his fingers back into his sweet virgin hole.

Georgie whimpered sweetly in response, closing his eyes to enjoy the soreness and the feeling of Stans cock. He felt like he was going mindless from the pleasure inside him and in his throat.

“Good~ daddy’s gonna make you feel so damn good when you’re able to take his cock in your ass~” Stan mumbled soft praises and occasional curse words. “Mm~ the creams gonna come out soon~! Where do you want it baby?~”

Stan pulled out, lightly slapping the tip against Georgies cheek. The cock-drunk boy whined, and put it all the way back into his needy throat. Making himself take all of it while gagging happily. 

“Oh?~ you want it in your tummy?” Stan now had 3, almost 4 fingers in his sweet boys hole. Loving how good he felt around them. It still had the perfect amount of tightness and warmth. 

“You’re gonna be a good cock-whore when you’re older..~” the father mumbled, moaning out as he came in Georgies stomach. It was so hung that it probably was, but neither of them minded it. 

After his afterglow faded, he immediately started to worry again. “Shit, Georgie? Are you okay?” He asked him as he pulled him off, then pulled his fingers out of him to check his neck to see if it was sore or red.

It was in fact, a little red from getting used. “I’m okay, daddy~” Georgie replied in a slightly raspy voice, giggling as he kissed his cock all over. Not being scared of it anymore. 

Stan was glad he put a hidden camera close enough to record all of this, he cleaned Georgie up. And tucked him in to bed.

During the editing of the recording, the father couldn’t help but feel so amazed that his sweet, innocent little Georgie took his cock in his throat so well with no complaint or problem. He thought if he should try fucking him on his 6th birthday. 

And, like always, he jacked off to it. Multiple times, he uploaded the video, charged it up to 200 dollars.


	3. Too good to resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan can’t wait till Georgie’s sixth birthday, he just has to fuck him as soon as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a Twitter account soon, probably gonna get times of ha tree though since rps accounts have been spreading shit about me

Stan was in that mood again, the mood to get his cock spoiled. He whined softly as he groped his already sensitive fuck-rod. It was sensitive due to him jacking off to the blowjob vid he did with Georgie.

He can’t wait, not anymore, he needs to fuck his sweet little brains out. The man knew he’d probably feel guilty about this but..he just needed that pleasurable feeling of fucking a hole. 

Stan slowly walked back up to his room where his boy slept peacefully, he nibbled on his bottom lip as he watched him. His sweatpants making a huge long bulge to outline his needy monster cock. The father laid next to Georgie, lightly caressing his cheek.

The man sighed again, and kissed his forehead gently. Then removed the blanket from his warm body, revealing that he went to bed with no clothes on. Stan smiled a little, it being something his wife used to do before Georgie was born. He lovingly but gently kissed his shoulders, all the way to his ass.

Stan spread him open, giving his asscheeks a lust-filled squeeze before shoving his tongue inside. Tasting the sweet flavor of peaches. The man moaned at it, reminding him of his wife. Georgie /was/ his wife at this point, he stopped loving when he heard a whimper. But started to tongue fuck him when he stayed asleep. 

Eventually, Georgie did wake up. He whimpered in a submissive tone and looked down at his dad. Who was getting more and more aggressive with his tongue. “Daddy~~! That feels really good!~” The boy panted, and gripped onto the bedsheets.

Stan smiled, knowing he was prepping his perfect boy up for his cock. His tongue was pulled out and he moved up to kissed the boys face all over. “You want me to make you feel even better?” 

Georgie shyly nodded, Stan sat on the bed and pulled him into his lap. Gosh, Georgie was so, so small, he didn’t know if he could try to fit his entire fuck-rod into him. “Tell daddy if it hurts, okay?” He said in a slightly worried tone. 

He nodded in repose to his dad, hugging him tightly. Trusting him to take his virginity that he wanted for so long. Stan kissed Georgies cheek, then laid him on his back. “Keep your legs spread.” 

Georgie nodded, keeping his beautiful legs open for his dad. Stan our the tip up to his entrance, the small pink hole twitched slightly. Then, he went in, going slow and gentle. Earning a gasp from Georgie.

Instead of feeling pain, Georgie felt complete bliss. His body shook and his back arched, whimpering and panting like he was earlier from his dads tongue. Stan was in bliss too, the tightness of his baby boys ass was so so good. Better than his fleshlight. “Ooh fuck~!” The man moaned out, holding onto the boys hips, not moving so he could get used to the feeling.

“Mm, you feel so good, Georgie~ so perfect~ Daddy’s gonna try going deeper, okay? You can still tell me when it hurts~” Stan also happened to be panting, overwhelmed from Georgies tight ass. He placed both hands on the sides of him, then went deeper. Going all the way in, watching as Georgies stomach started to get a bulge, just from his cock.

At first, it worried him, but then he looked at his face. Georgie looked so high, he was to be honest. He was high off of feeling full, high off of the overwhelming amount of ecstasy. Stan smiled, chuckling as he gently rubbed the boys bulged stomach. “Such a small little girl~ you like daddy’s cock in you?” 

The boy nodded, whimpering sweetly when the bulge was rubbed. Stan held onto Georgies hips, then started to move him up and down, all the way on his cock. The tightness made Stan moan, he bit his lips again and closed his eyes. “Holy fuck!~ you feel so good baby!~” he didn’t have the need to thrust, since Georgie took his cock so well. He became a little rougher since the boy was moaning out in pleasure, one hand moved him like a fleshlight and the other was caressing his face.

“Such a perfect wife~ daddy’s gonna move faster, okay baby?” Stan rubbed the bulge once again, letting Georgie know that his legs would be numb by the time he was done. The bliss-filled boy nodded, he let out louder moans when Stan began to fuck him with no mercy.

The man moaned with the boy, look at him with lust and love. He kept looking down at his bulged tummy. Proud that he was becoming the perfect fleshlight. “So good, babe~ I should share you with my friends at work~ they’re gonna love you~”

It wasn’t a surprise that Stans work friends wanted to fuck his sweet boy. Since they say the videos and wanted to pay Stan if they could have a turn on them. He considered it now. 

Georgie was way too high in bliss to even acknowledge his bulged tummy and what his dad just said, but he began to whimper when a dry orgasm came by. Causing the inside of him to squeeze even more.

Stan grunted, and slapped Georgies ass. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum~ you’re gonna look pregnant babe~” After a few thrusts, Stan came, grunting and moaning as he kept thrusting while cumming. He eventually held him down, admiring the pregnant looking tummy before pulling out and putting a buttplug in him.

Georgie had completely passed out, Stan checked his pulse. Still beating and breathing. He smiled, and gave Georgies tummy a few kisses. Mumbling the words “My wife~” over and over again.


End file.
